Healing Takes Time
by The.Penguin's.Turtle
Summary: My first fic! What happens after the Battle of Manhattan when Captain America gets injured, and then healed by "the new girl"? She may just heal more than his physical wounds. Starts off slow, but if I get positive feedback, more to come! I'm terrible at summaries. Rated M for potential later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Unfortunately.
1. The Turtle

_ Moonlight shining down, so bright and full that it was almost blinding, a little girl walked out onto the barren, rocky beach. Her parents were sleeping in the beach house, and she calculated the perfect time to come out. A time when her parents wouldn't know she snuck out and the time in which the moon would be the fullest. It was 2:34 AM, and she had maybe another 20 minutes before the moon would begin to wane. She walked fifty feet out to where the warm Floridian waters lapped at her tiny toes. Pushing her short, curly brown hair out of her cerulean eyes, she gathered every ounce of her strength and took a deep breath. She hoped that her suspicions were right- if she concentrated her focus on the water, then her hands could make the water do whatever they wanted. Moving her arms as if she were to push people back, she realized that the sea in front of her moved with it. She forced her arms to the sides, still reaching out, and the sea parted 15 feet in front of her like she was Moses. Quickly snapping her arms together, the sea closed in a flurry of foam. She heard a small cry to her left. A sea turtle had been watching her the whole time. The girl walked over to it, wondering why it was onshore. She didn't see the blood. "You poor thing," she whispered gently, not wanting to frighten it. "You must need some help getting back into the water." Even though the little girl was only eight, the turtle was pretty large compared to her body size, and already half-submerged into the swelling surf. Walking gingerly to the startled animal, she realized that it was a female, because this is the time of year that turtles come up onto the beaches to lay their eggs. The turtle's eyes were black, and even in the dull light, she could see that they were pleading. Track marks that lead from the water to the beach already told the girl that this turtle already laid her eggs, and just needed to get back home. "I'll help you." She saw the turtle's mangled back flipper, blood seeping out. The turtle must've understood her, because she lowered her head and let the little girl touch her shell. Water came crashing over both of them. A tear came to the girl's eye as she realized that the turtle was really hurt. She wished that she could heal it, like every time she got a cut or scrape she'd go into the ocean and it wouldn't be there anymore, and it wouldn't hurt. As the foamy water pulsed around them, the girl was filled with a wonderful buzzing sensation, and then she focused on the turtle's back leg. Her submerged hands started glowing blue, and the girl wanted to cry out, but she didn't want to disturb the magic that was happening. Closing her eyes and touching the center of the shell, the blue water that filled her hands with the light came out of her and seeped over the turtle's shell and to her injured leg. The girl imagined the leg healing. Opening her eyes, seeing the light pulsing on the flipper, and watching as a soft golden glow appeared on the wound, closing it up, the girl gave a soft cry of joy, and the turtle did too. Standing up, realizing the potential of her powers for the first time, she watched as the turtle stared at her as if saying thank you and goodbye. As the turtle sunk back into the depths of the sea, the little girl walked slowly back to her house, wondering how she was going to tell her mommy and daddy about her discovery. _

Sprinting through the helicarrier's Medical Ward from my command post to receive my injured friends, I couldn't help but to allow myself three seconds of feeling nothing but pure terror. I watched helplessly as Tony Stark fell thousands of feet from a space portal that was opened atop his own building, and as Steve Rogers was getting scratched and stabbed by the disgusting creatures that made up Loki's army. I suppressed tears as I saw him duck and get scratched in the side. He seemed to recover quickly, feigning hurt, and proceeded to fling his shield at the Chitauri soldier. Ripping it effectively in two.

I made sure that I pulled up visuals on Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Bruce Banner, and Thor so I could watch everybody carefully, but I had no other medical concerns with anybody else. Clint stayed out of the high intensity by perching himself on a rooftop and shooting his arrows, protecting Steve and Thor's backs as they were in the heart of the battle. Natasha was so stealthy that even the cameras had a hard time keeping up with the Russian woman, so I wasn't worried that intergalactic creatures were going to injure her. Bruce was practically invincible, powering through buildings and knocking out space dragons like it was his job. Which, at this moment, it was. Before I started my race to the other side of the ward, I carefully inspected the Hulk's screen as best as I could, searching for any scratches or punctures, but his green skin was just sheathed with sweat and blood from the aliens he was currently fighting. Thor was a demigod of sorts, and even though there was a slim risk of him getting hurt, I still kept a watchful eye.

And as the battle drew to a close and the Tesseract's portal was being closed, someone ordered a nuke. Tony grabbed it, and hurdled it through the portal, going into space. My heart sunk as the Iron Man's body didn't come through until the last impossible second, hurtling towards Earth. He didn't slow. Something was horribly wrong. Then, Bruce intervened, grabbing him just feet before he slammed into hard concrete. The impact would've killed him, if he wasn't already… _No, no, he couldn't be._ He wasn't getting up, though. Tony couldn't die. Sure, he was annoying and arrogant… And a playboy… But he was like my older brother. He was family. We all were, because we had nowhere else to go.

_ Steve._ Just thinking of his name sent shudders through me. The way he smiled, the way he laughed… The way he looked at me. _Dammit, Keeney, pull yourself together. He doesn't feel that way about you, and he's injured. Don't think about him like that. _

I touched my earpiece to talk to Fury when I reached the entrance to the ward, about a three minute sprint. The last thing I saw was Bruce setting down Tony carefully on the concrete he was almost obliterated on. "Fury, I want Stark and Rogers back up here, and in the Ward ASAP!"Dr. Keeney, they are already on their way. Stark has been revived, I don't know how, but he is. I'm on my way to talk to the council; whatever you need, just ask. We cannot afford to lose anybody. Do whatever it takes. Rogers isn't badly injured, but he will need some attention. Nobody else is hurt. Shaken, but okay. Over and out." I heaved a heavy sigh as I impatiently waited for my friends to arrive. I wanted to ask for more details so I could be better prepared, but knowing Fury, he'd already thrown his earpiece across the helicarrier in anger at the council. Turning to one of my team members, Jenny Haynie, I asked her to prepare my pool and an operating room. She nodded and ran off, barking orders.

My name is Ann Keeney, and I am a healer. Only three of us, myself included, have been in existence over the past five centuries. To my knowledge, I am the only one in the long, but hidden history of the Lites, (as I have taken to calling it) who has been a female. Healers can call upon the five elements- water, earth, wind, fire, and spirit to revive and cure people's injuries. Each one has an affinity for a certain element, although we can use every one. To use another element expends a lot of our energy, therefore we get drained quickly. Mine is water. When SHIELD snagged me at 16, some of the council members argued against me, saying my powers were more supernatural than superhero. With the addition of Clint and Natasha and Thor before me, they didn't have much room to argue, with Clint and Natasha just being humans with exponential skills. And Thor was a demigod. Therefore I was admitted and granted full command of the Hospital Ward on the helicarrier, where I have been ever since.

Despite my gifts, I am a certified medical doctor, specifying in emergency medicine. I turned back to my loyal assistant, who just returned from having my orders carried out. "Jenny, please call Dr. Blanchette. I want to make sure his reactor isn't harmed, and get her down here as soon as you possibly can." My best friend, Nicole Blanchette, was a nuclear physicist and worked with Stark on most of his projects, and even helped modify his mini-reactor for a heart.

Hearing the sound of rolling wheels snapping me out of my reverie, I watched as Tony rolled in first. He was my primary concern as of right now. "Put him in Room One, the ICU." Wheeling him in, my staff began to set up monitors for his breathing, and were removing what was left of his suit and clothing. "Oh God, Dr. Keeney, if you wanted me to strip, you should've asked. I would happily oblige, although Pepper might rip your face off. Although there aren't many people who can say that they've ripped off the clothing of Tony Stark," he grinned, looking at a pretty blonde nurse, who was giggling as she ripped his shirt open. "Glad you're feeling better, Stark." I rolled my eyes again and looked at the nurse. "Becky, don't get too excited. No telling how many women he's told that to." Putting my stethoscope to his chest as he breathed, I didn't hear any crackling. Which was good. No visible bruising either. Only a small cut on his right shoulder where it looks like his suit snagged him. I looked at his reactor in his chest, and then to Dr. Nicole Blanchette, who appeared at his door. "Clean up all of the grime on him, and make sure he isn't going to explode before we put him in the pool. I don't want any alien slime all up in my Ward. Oh, and pay special attention to the cut on his shoulder." Nicole laughed at my grinning attempt at humor, and immediately walked to Stark, the flush on her face made her relief visible. My earpiece buzzed to life.

"Dr. Keeney, Rogers is about to arrive." Fury's voice crackled to life. Walking next door to the adjoining room, I prayed he only had a few scrapes and cuts that could be healed with my powers and his own sheer will. Even though he was virtually invincible, everybody has their own capacities. He didn't have a suit of armor, or stealth, or a hulking body to protect him. He was still only human.

"Ann," came Captain America's breathless voice. I spun around to see him sitting up in his gurney as the medevac team wheeled him in. I felt my face light up, my initial once-over on him not revealing anything terribly serious. I placed my stethoscope on his chest and asked for him to be hooked to heart monitors. His heart was racing, but that was to be expected. "Give him oxygen. 100 percent." I commanded as I helped get his suit off. We couldn't cut it, because the fabric was stronger than titanium but softer than velvet. And incredibly stretchy. _Thank God he is wearing underclothes._ A white t-shirt began to peek out, and then black spandex shorts. I didn't want to deal with the sudden dizziness of the nurses in the room due to Cap's nakedness… Hell, I'd probably be the first to hit the floor.

I gasped when the suit came completely off. The room froze for a complete five seconds. His left thigh was bleeding from a laceration. His right side was stabbed cleanly through the muscle tissue, about two inches of flesh was missing, length and width-wise. When he "feigned" pain from the Chitauri soldier earlier, it wasn't fake. It was small, only nipping his side, but it was bleeding freely now that the tight suit wasn't putting any pressure on it. Steve took one look down at his body and whispered, "Oh." I was the first to move, grabbing gauze and taping the ripped muscle and skin as best as I could. He winced in pain. "I would give you painkillers, but you would burn them right off. I'm sorry." I looked at him with pleading eyes, and he nodded his head, showing me he understood. Looking at the medics who brought him in, I said, "Get him down to the pool. Immediately. No time to clean up."

Dashing out of his room with the gurney close behind, I started throwing off my clothing. First went my lab coat, and then my clingy red top, revealing my red bathing suit. I lost my heels somewhere along the way. Reaching the clear glass doors that lead to my Olympic-sized warm saltwater pool, I flung off my black slacks and helped ease Steve into the shallow end. The medics stayed on hesitantly. "Keep the oxygen tank here. You may leave. But on your way out, tell my people to bring Stark to me in an hour, and a robe for Steve. Thank you." All of the medics nodded, and left me to my devices.

Steve groaned. "I know it doesn't feel very good right now, but I promise I'll make you stop hurting in just a few minutes." He looked at me with his blue eyes, full of physical pain. Although his body was already healing, it was a slow process for him to be injured. And it's not that it was dangerously bad; muscle injuries take time to heal, and they are sore for weeks. We didn't have weeks. Even with his superhuman capacities, Steve was going to be hurting for awhile. He was only up to his mid-calves in the pool, and he needed to be up to his shoulders at least, if I were to heal him all at once.

"Hey, can you sit down?" I asked hesitantly as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve looked at me and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm pretty weak right now, ma'am." I put my hand on his neck. "What did I tell you about calling me ma'am? Now, I can help you sit down, but I am going to tell you that the saltwater will hurt for a few minutes, but you'll feel so much better when I'm done."Alright, Ann. Thank you." His eyes were wide as I told him to close them. "Trust me." I whispered, and raised my hands in the air, slowly moving them as if I were to wrap Steve in a hug. _In through your nose, out through your mouth. You can do this, Keeney. You've practiced. You can heal him. _I made the motion as if I were to cradle him in my arms, but I felt wind blow around us, lifting him up out of the water. The wind was mimicking my arms. I carefully made the air cradle him like a bride would be carried by her new husband. Steve's eyes flew open as he looked down, only three feet away but four feet above me, suspended in the air. I found the steps and gently set him down in the three feet of water. He gasped and bit back a moan as the saltwater stung his open abrasions.

"I'm sorry. I know that it hurts." I winced with him as I saw the red start to seep through the water. I sat carefully on the steps next to him, not disturbing the water in the slightest. My breathing was slow and calm as I felt the water around me. Surrounding me. Giving me power. I lifted my hands out and let them hover over the top. My head went back, and water droplets started rolling onto my hand, flowing into my skin. Like a backwards dripping. My pool room was filled with a soft light, and in a few minutes filled with silence, the palms of my hands glowed a soft blue. I could feel my heart beating like the smooth, calm rhythm of the sea. My energy replenished from calling the air, I turned to face Steve. His eyes, though pained, were filled with wonder.

"Ann, how did you..?" I smiled. "Magic."


	2. Memories and Golden Light

**A/N: I figured I'd post the second chapter, since the first one didn't have all that M rated fluff that I know you were looking for! But you gotta get the backstories out of the way. Hopefully this entices just a bit… Not quite M just yet, but I'm getting there. (; And I'm going by their looks in the movie, not the original comics. Because mmm, Chris Evans. Isn't that why you're reading it anyway?**

"Steve, I want you to look at me." I told him. His eyes were shut. I hadn't moved from beside him. The wet white shirt he was wearing was showing his impossibly hard muscles, and even though I was doing my best to not look and focus on the task at hand, I couldn't help it. I felt guilty. He was hurt, and I was supposed to be helping him. He was trusting me to be his healer.

After a long moment, his dazzling blue eyes opened and seemed to stare straight through me. "I need to touch you for this to work. Are you hurting anywhere else?" He shook his head, pulling himself out of the daze he stuck himself in. "No ma'am." I moved through the water, on my knees, sitting up to face him. I masked the uncertainty on my face by smiling softly down at him. He returned it, a genuine smile brightening up his face.

He didn't need to know that this was my first time healing a human.

"What did I tell you about calling me ma'am?" I asked again, slightly exasperated. "Not to." He gave a small chuckle, but winced again, cutting it off sharply. I pulled my glowing hands out of the water, and touched my palms to his shoulders, trying to keep myself at arms length. I didn't want to be any closer than I had to. "I don't know how this will feel to you, Steve." I explained honestly. "Will it hurt you?" He asked in an almost childish voice, soft and full of concern. He was bleeding and missing a chunk of his flesh, for Christ's sake, and he was asking about how I felt!

"Stop being Captain America for five whole minutes, and let me heal you." My voice was stern, but playful. "It won't hurt me. I promise." "Ann, you have to do it fast. We have to get back and find Loki-" I cut him off sharply, my voice having an edge that I didn't really mean. He just had to shut up. "What did I just tell you?" He clammed up, a pink flush of something making his ghastly white cheeks show a little sign of life. "I want you to put your hands over mine." His big hands covered my long, thin, white fingers. They were warm. I let myself have a couple of seconds of contentment and secret pleasure before I opened my eyes and looked down at the slightly blood-tinted water around us, focusing my stare on his side.

I wanted nothing more than to see him healed. I felt a familiar tingling, warm sensation envelop my body. My hands pulsed, and I felt the gold glowing water leaving my body and go into his. I concentrated hard, and focused on the feelings of joy he gave me every time I saw him. My hidden feelings of passion.

Suddenly, like I was going through a wormhole, I began to see memories that weren't mine.

_You'll never be anything, Rogers._ A dirty army lieutenant screamed in my face. Feelings of horrible failure. The image of a scrawny boy in the mirror. One that will never be anything. _There's this serum, Rogers. Since you want to be a soldier so badly…_ Feelings of pain and my body engorging. Feelings of the most extreme joy as I emerged from a capsule. Knowing that I was perfect and invincible from disease and things that would kill a normal man. My heart swelling with pride and love, knowing that my country loved me and that I can finally serve like I always dreamed. Mind crippling pain as I said goodbye to the one woman I had loved. Diving into the ocean, not knowing what was in the abyss. Numbness. Revival. The fear that came with the words, _Captain Rogers, you've been asleep for 70 years. _Looking at a stark white room, the antiseptic hospital stench stinging my nose. Seeing a million doctors that told me I was fine. People asking me what happened. Being introduced to modern superheroes and a demigod. The Hulk, Tony Stark, Hawkeye, Natasha, Thor… _Oh, and I have someone I'd like to introduce to all of you. Her name is Ann Keeney, and she is our new Medical Director. She's been trained by SHIELD for 6 years, and is what you call a healer…_ Mixed feelings of fear and something that he hadn't felt for over 70 years. A small hint of passion. Staring at the woman, about 5'6, with short brown hair down to her shoulders. Cerulean eyes that seemed to stare through your soul. Flushed skin. Soft pink lips. My heart fluttered and my stomach flopped as she shook hands with everybody_. _When she got to me, my hands were clammy as they touched, if only for an instant. _It's lovely to meet you, Captain Rogers_. A feeling of peace as I fell into a deep sleep, and then raw, wild passion as I imagined her walking into my room, stripping me down, letting my hands roam her soft body, running my fingers through her hair and my lips touching her and not getting enough of her sweet light taste and hot breath, her moving her body under me, denying me more, my hips arching into her as I heard her voice moan my name-

And then waking up. My eyes opened as I stared at Steve. We were both breathing heavily. We were so close, I could see the golden flecks in his iris. His breath was warm on my face. His arms were around my waist, holding me against his chest. I was still on my knees in front of him, my face above his, looking down onto his perfection. My hands still on his shoulders. I couldn't find the right words to speak. I had no idea that would happen. However, without looking at him, I knew that I had healed him. His wounds wouldn't even leave a scar.

Our noses touched. He closed his eyes as I pressed my cheek to his, not giving either of us quite the satisfaction we wanted. He turned his head from our clammy cheeks and let his lips slowly brush against mine, not quite in a kiss, but enough to send my heart pounding against my ribcage. I closed my eyes.

Pushing myself away from him just in time, I heard the doors open and Tony Stark walked in, carrying a bathrobe. "Sorry to break up the wannabe lovebirds, but It's been nearly an hour and Fury wants to talk to all of us. There's no time for me and Ann to have our own private bath time." His smirk and glance at Steve told us that he knew exactly what almost happened with our lips. Even though neither me nor Steve were really open about our feelings, Tony just _had_ to be the one to pick up on our subtle hints. And intrude when I was about to get exactly what I wanted. I hopped out of the gigantic pool and made an offhand wave motion; all of the water on my body instantly flowing off of me, leaving me dry. I did the same for Steve, once he made his way up the steps. He shivered, and Tony handed him the bathrobe with a flourish.

"Now, let's walk into what's left of the command center. We still have to find Loki." Tony said, a weary sigh leaving his lips.

I wonder how long Tony will keep quiet.

Will Steve confront me about what happened? I bit my lip as I followed after the two men, buttoning my slacks and retrieving my fallen clothing items in the long hallway, putting them back on as I gathered them.

What could possibly go wrong now?


	3. I Should've Taken A Cold Shower

**A/N: I'm switching it up… How about a little hotness from our one and only Captain Rogers?**

**Steve Rogers' Point Of View**

Walking to my room at Stark Tower after our meeting, I couldn't help but to take a deep breath and let a shudder ripple through me. Half of the hallway was in ruins, but it was being repaired quickly. I'm guessing that Bruce and Thor's room was next to mine. Clint and Natasha probably shared the one across from me. The room next to me was being fixed up at a tremendously fast pace; it would be ready by tomorrow morning. I wondered if it was supposed to be Ann's… Tony would be vindictive and do something like that.

Entering my room, I tossed my shirt to the floor; I didn't care where it landed. I needed to find the shower. It was nearly eight, and I wanted to get a full night's sleep before tomorrow. Loki was still lost in the ruins of Manhattan, but powerless. We had the Tesseract and his scepter. Tomorrow, we started the manhunt, and I needed to be at my full potential.

Looking around, I allowed myself a small smile at Tony's grandiose taste. It was like a mini-apartment- a kitchen, small living room, and a hallway that leads to a huge bedroom, with one of the biggest beds I've ever seen in my life. And, it was all decorated in things from my era. A note was laying on my bed, in fancy handwriting. So typical of Tony.

"Hey Cap,  
I thought you might find this bed fitting.

Sorry about your sleeping arrangement. I hear that your temporary roommate can be a real beast sometimes.

Sleep tight,

Tony

P.S. I had the closets filled with some… Modern clothing that should fit you. Enjoy. P.P.S. If you're still alive in the morning and murderous, you're more than welcome to have a go at me. If you're happy about it, then you're welcome."

Sometimes Tony could be a real jerk, but at the end of the day, he did have a heart. Well, kind of. If a nuclear reactor counts. Whatever that is. I just hope that my guess was right about the sleeping arrangements. I'd rather bunk with Fury than Bruce or Thor, though…

Passing through the bedroom, I stripped myself of my pants, only leaving my cropped boxer-briefs as I ran to start the shower.

The shower could easily hold seven people. I wondered why he would ever need that many people in here at one time… A shiver ripped through me. I didn't want that answered.

Steam began rising from the hot water as it cascaded down from the twelve polished chrome showerheads, misting up the sliding glass doors. Looking into the mirror that was across from the shower, I inspected my side. Not even a scratch. No light pink flesh to remind me that a chunk of my body had been missing. That dame sure as hell could work some magic… And my leg wasn't even sore. However, I could feel my side begin to ache, as Ann warned me just before the meeting started that it would.

Ann. She filled my mind again, and I placed my hands on the solid black granite countertop, leaning against it. I had experienced some of her memories. I'm not sure if I was supposed to, but it felt like I was going through a tunnel. It was the oddest sensation… I didn't want to remember what I saw; they were her private memories. I was an intruder. _Surely you can make an exception for the last thing she showed you, Rogers. You want to remember it. The way her passion was inflamed at your touch, your laugh, your smile, just glancing at her… Now you know what she feels. You want to remember the way she was pressed against you, the way your lips just barely brushed… Where your hands were on her body… _No, stop, this was inappropriate. My underwear swelled so suddenly that it hurt. I shouldn't be thinking of this.

_Go ahead, Steve. She won't know._ I couldn't resist the seductive voice anymore. Roughly pulling down my boxers, I stepped into the shower and held my pride in my hand. This was the only natural thing that remained with me after the serum- it didn't enhance it because it didn't need enhancing. Almost 11 inches long and 2 ½ wide. The steam swirled around me, and I got lost in thought.

_I let her pull me closer. My skin touching hers, hearing her heavy breathing on my neck, I buried my face into her hair. She smelled so good… So sweet and fresh. Like the crisp, clean air of the sea. My hands traveled along her soft pale pink body, tracing every delicate curve. Over her back, past her bottom, onto the back of her upper thighs… I wrapped my hands easily around them and picked her up and pushed her against the wall, making her legs wrap around me. My mouth met hers for a hot, passionate kiss. She tasted sweeter than she smelled. An intoxicating mixture of the sweetest candy, yet more addictive than the taste of a light whiskey. I may not be able to get drunk off of alcohol, but her kiss was better. I pulled away, biting her lip, and I felt her breath against mine. She attacked my face with another flurry of soft kisses, but I attacked her mouth ravenously. One of her hands was in my hair and the other on my back. My hardness was pressed between us, and breaking away, she grinned at me. I could feel her wetness, and I couldn't resist anymore. She whispered, "God, Steve, please… I beg you…" I quickly entered her as fast and hard as I could, causing her to cry out. The slickness between our bodies made the rhythm of me pulsing against her easier. "Take me to the bed, Steve. Now." She commanded, and I sat down, leaning against the headboard, her sitting on me. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she leaned up, and my hands covered hers as she started to work her body. "Ann," I whimpered as she took every inch of me inside of her, grinding me, her hot moans quickly joining mine. She kissed my neck, and then behind my ear. I felt my thighs start to tighten, knowing what was about to happen. I couldn't help myself as I held onto her hips and started to thrust with her. Waves of pleasure crashed over me, and I heard Ann coming to her own end, her tight muscles working me over the edge. My cries mixed with hers as I bit down on her neck, suppressing my deep moan by her sharp outcry of pleasure. Looking into my eyes, she whispered the words I've always longed to hear from a woman. Especially from her. "I love you."_

Snapping out of my absolutely filthy thoughts, I looked at my hand and the dirtied glass I was standing next to. "Oh my, Steve. Look what you've done now…" I mumbled, and splashed water onto my hand and the door to clean them off. Scrubbing the rest of my body down, but being careful of my hurting side, I finished up my shower and looked at the clock as I dried off. It was a quarter past eight.

Out of the blue, I heard a soft knock at my door. Great; Fury or Bruce was here to come and take over my quiet time.

I wrapped the towel I was holding around my waist and picked up my soiled clothing and tossed them in a corner. Water was still dripping off of me as I ambled to the door and opened it.

My face paled. "Oh, hey, Ann." She gasped as she saw me, and a pink blush spread across her face as she saw what I was holding on my hips. Opening the door to gesture her in, I heard her stutter, "H-hey Steve. I must have the wrong room; I think Tony was playing a prank on me. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Ann turned to go, but I touched the back of her shoulder. "No, he told me you were supposed to be here. Come in. You can use the shower; I'm done. I'll ask this cock-eyed contraption that Tony calls JARVIS to order us some dinner."

Ann slowly walked into the little apartment, and murmured a thanks. She made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door.

Walking back to the bedroom to throw on a white v-neck t-shirt and some comfortable black sweatpants, I made up my mind that tomorrow, Tony Stark was a dead man.

I should've taken a cold shower.


	4. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: I love all of you. And all of you are about to hate me.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**Oh. And I'm an idiot- after enlightening myself with the Avengers movie (again) and Captain America, I realized that Tony's 'reactor' isn't a nuclear reactor… But I'm keeping it because it sounds good and is included in my plotline already. Just to clear that up! Kisses!**

**Steve Roger's Point of View**

I sat down on the bed after I asked JARVIS to send up a couple of cheeseburgers. Ann was in the shower. The note that Tony had on the bed was still there, and I quickly shoved it underneath a dresser. She didn't need to know that Tony said she could be a beast. Ann would probably put Bruce to shame.

I heard the water stop in the bathroom, and quickly moved to the little living room to give her some privacy. I heard the bathroom door open, and the sound of light footsteps coming down the hallway. "Steve?" Her head popped out. "Is it alright if I borrow one of your shirts? I don't think Tony planned for me." She said sheepishly. I walked to her, and quickly averted my eyes, seeing that she was only in a white towel. Water was dripping across the exposed parts of her legs and chest and-

Whoa, calm down. My heart hadn't stopped fluttering since she walked in… And I was _not_ going to get… _Excited_… Again.

I swallowed hard. "I don't know. I think Tony may have some of clothes for you, I mean, he _did_ tell me you were coming. I'll go look." She followed me into the room while I rummaged through some drawers. "I don't see anything, but this shirt may fit, and you don't mind wearing an unused pair of boxers, do you? You're right. He didn't have anything in here. But he did go shopping for me, and I've never worn these." I held up a black shirt just like the white one I was already in, and red boxers. "They'll do." Ann said, a pink flush staining her cheeks. "Thank you, Steve." She took them and headed back into the bathroom, and when the door shut I put one hand on my hip and used the other to rub my temples. _Get it together, Rogers._ A knock on the door startled me.

When I answered it, one of Stark's workers was holding a platter of food. "Thank you. Oh, and can you find Stark and tell him that Ann doesn't have any clothing, so she's borrowing mine. Can she have some for in the morning?" I asked, and the worker smiled, and replied, "Mr. Stark thought you might say something like that. The answer is yes, she'll have clothes in the morning sent with your wake-up call, but they're currently being bought right now. Anything else, Captain?" "No, sir. Thanks again."

I shut the door and put the platter on the little counter in the kitchen. Ann came ambling out of the bedroom in my clothes. I forgot to breathe for a couple of seconds.

The shirt hung off of her, but that was expected. The boxers actually fit her quite well, from what I could see. Her wet curly hair was disheveled. It was everything I could do to not walk to her and sweep her off of her feet.

"I hope you like burgers." I smiled, and gestured to the platter. "Thanks again, Steve." She took a plate and sat on the couch, and I plopped down next to her. We ate in silence. When we finished, she stood up and took our plates to the kitchen. It was already half past nine.

Ann yawned. "We better get to bed." She said. "And since this is your apartment, I will take the couch." She sat back down and began to stretch out. "Nonsense! We're both adults, aren't we? That bed is certainly big enough for two people." She gave me an odd look, but stood back up. "If you insist."

**Three Hours Later**

Ann's breathing was slow and heavy, and over the past three hours she'd migrated from the farthest possible edge of the bed to nearly the middle, where I was.

She was curled up in a ball, and she scooted forward just a little to where her head barely touched my shoulder.

I wrapped her in my arms, and she didn't even stir.

For once in over 70 years, I fell asleep truly happy.

**The Morning**

**Third Person Point Of View**

Bright light cascaded down onto the bed where the two entangled figures were sleeping. Her head was on his neck, and his arms were wrapped around her, cuddling her close.

He stirred first, his arms moving around her waist. She picked her head up and looked down on him. She then realized the position her body was in, and froze. Ann was on top of him, her legs straddling his waist, her chest on his, her head buried into his neck… His arms around her, his cheek against her head… Their foreheads were nearly touching. They weren't breathing. Ten seconds passed.

Moving suddenly, his hands were entangled in her hair and her hands moved to the side of his neck, on the bed, to support herself.

His lips brushed hers again. He couldn't help it. Using the hand that was entangled in her hair, he brought her lips down onto his and held them there. She didn't resist, and responded back eagerly. It became a frantic competition for kisses. His other hand was on her face, holding her. She slowly bit his lip, putting an end to the frenzy and opening another door. His hands began to move down her body. She adjusted her body strategically, feeling his hard pride beneath her. Steve gasped, but she took that opportunity to meet his mouth with hers and kiss him with a hot passion. Steve closed his eyes and fought to not arch his back, feeling her wonderful weight on that one part of his body. She could tell what he wanted, so, keeping his mouth entrapped, she slowly ground on him through their clothing. Steve cried out and his hands flew to her hips. Ann kissed down his neck. Steve was shaking with want, his body beginning to sweat. She did it again, and he moaned into her mouth. She did it again. And again. She got faster. Harder. Steve started to pull up the back of her shirt and run his hand along her smooth skin…

Between the kisses and the grinding and the want and the sweat Steve didn't realize that somebody had been calling his name…

Steve woke up.

"A-Ann?" He whispered. It was dark. Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost four in the morning, and Ann was still in his arms. "Are you okay, Steve? You were moaning like you are hurt." Her small voice came floating to him in the dark. "I'm fine." She sat up, and looked down on him. "Are you sure?" She almost whimpered. "Well, I don't think that you could heal this pain, Ann." "Healing takes time, Steve." She whispered softly. He could feel her breath on his lips. Even after sleeping, it was still sweet.

"Maybe I can." She whispered. "You were… moaning… my name…" She trailed off, and leaned down a little closer.

He put his hand on the side of her face, stroking her smooth skin. Her lips brushed his. He wasn't going to let her slip away this time.

He brought their lips crashing together, savoring it. She kissed him back when he broke apart, surprising him.

"Maybe you can."


	5. The Elevator's Ding

**A/N: Thank you to all of my subscribers and reviewers! You never fail to make my day. I love you. For being good, here's another chapter. I hate cliffhangers myself and I'm an awful person for making one.**

**A special thank-you to my wonderful friend in Texas; you're awesome and you know who you are. AND THE P.O.N. PREVAILS.**

**Ann Keeney's Point Of View**

I rolled out of bed and into a fighting stance, startled by the loud knocking at the door. Steve was sitting halfway up in bed, obviously roused by the knocking too. "I'll get it," I murmured.

A worker sent by Stark greeted me with three enormous bags of clothing and a hearty platter of food. "Make sure you head to the top floor in half an hour, ma'am. Mr. Fury is holding a briefing and both of you need to be in attendance." I said a quick thanks and took everything in the apartment.

Steve ambled through the kitchen, smelling the food. He picked up a plate and started eating. I halfheartedly cleared my throat. "Fury needs us up at the top floor in half an hour." He nodded in acknowledgement, his messy hair matching the half grin he had. I picked up the bags and walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, applying deodorant and lotion and combing my hair. Looking through the bags, I realized that Tony and I had the same taste in clothing. I noticed a smaller bag in with the larger… Huh.

Oh, I'm going to kill him.

The bastard bought me… Lingerie.

And damn, it looked good. Deep purple lacey bras and matching thongs… Three pairs of red, black, and… A very familiar shade of blue. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I pulled the bra and thong out and gave a small groan. Where the cups joined together, instead of there being a bow or buttons, a little red, white, and blue shield with a star on it was in its place. A note with very fancy writing was attached.

"Hey,

I know you're going to kill me, but I couldn't resist. Either way, I hope it doesn't go to waste. Oh, and you're welcome for your bedding arrangement.

Hugs,  
Tony

P.S. Don't kill me. You know you like it too.  
P.P.S. Stop staring in wonder at the lingerie and get dressed.  
P.P.P.S. Yes, that just happened.  
P.P.P.P.S. Yes, your reactions are this predictable."

I'm going to murder him.

Though, this _was_ my favorite shade of blue…

I quickly put the set on, and rummaged through for a pair of black slacks. I slid them on and realized that they were my size, but a tighter fit than what I usually wear. A collared purple button-up shirt with a V that exposed some of my chest peeked out at me, and I threw it on and rolled up the sleeves to just below my elbow. I touched up my hair and applied my favorite perfume, which was also in the bag… I guess Tony either was stalking me or had women's intuition. I'll go with the intuition.

I gathered up the bags and put them in a corner of the bathroom. I'll get them when we come back.

I soundlessly opened the door, and found Steve already dressed in a pair of khaki pants with a tucked in polo shirt that was his shade of blue, and a brown belt with matching shoes. He was fixing his hair in the mirror, and walked into the bathroom when I exited.

I walked into the kitchen and wolfed down some pancakes, sausage, hashbrowns and orange juice.

He walked into the kitchen as I was finishing up, and said, "Shall we?" I nodded and walked to the door with him.

Why Tony put the apartments on the twentieth floor of a hundred and fifty floor building, I'll never know. Thankfully, the elevators were still working.

Steve looked at me as soon as the doors closed. "Look, Ann, about last night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I cut him off softly. "Steve, shush. I'm not." A look of surprise came over his face. "Well, I, uh… In that case… I'm sorry for not asking first." A deep blush overcame his cheeks, and a ding from the elevator indicated we'd reached the fiftieth floor. "What do you mean?" I asked after a long pause. "I'm sorry for not asking if I could kiss you." He mumbled, and gave me a shy glance. "It was improper."

I laughed. The elevator chimed, signaling that it was at the hundredth floor.

Butterflies were attacking my stomach. "Steve… It's not too late to ask me."

His eyes lit up. "In that case… Ann, may I?" I smiled.

"You don't even have to ask." His hands slid onto the sides of my face, and our eyes closed as our lips brushed together again. I met his lips with a soft passion, full of love. We didn't move. His lips were soft and unyielding. My heart was in my throat.

His left hand moved from my face to my waist, and pulled me close. My hands rested on his chest.

We stayed like that, in one long, unbroken, soft kiss for what felt like forever.

And then the elevator dinged.


End file.
